12 Kwietnia 2015
TVP 1 05:45 Kopciuszek - odc. 50; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 51; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Caritas znaczy miłość; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ziarno - Niedziela Miłosierdzia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /18/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:00 Regina Coeli; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Droga do zdrowia. Magazyn biegacza; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 BBC w Jedynce - Delfiny cz. 1 (Dolphins Spy in the Pod) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Święty związek (Holy Matrimony) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1994); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Talianka - odc. 5/8 (Talianka, odc. 5) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Ukraina, ROSJA (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Strażacy - odc. 6/10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3078; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 ME w podnoszeniu ciężarów - Tbilisi 2015 - kronika; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Ranczo - odc. 110 (seria IX, odc. 6) - Boska cząstka - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Zakochana Jedynka - O północy w Paryżu (Midnight in Paris) - txt. str. 777 90'; komediodramat kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Woody Allen; wyk.:Owen Wilson, Rachel McAdams; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Cudze listy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Syberiada polska - txt. str. 777 126'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2012); reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Urszula Grabowska, Adam Woronowicz, Paweł Krusz, Lera Guliaieva, Igor Gniezdilov, Jan Peszek, Agnieszka Więdłocha, Natalia Rybicka, Andrij Zhurba, Dmytro Sova; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Bezpośrednie połączenie; film TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Oszustwo - odc. 5/11 (ep. 5/11, Why wait); serial kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /18/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 3/26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 3/ 26 s. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Ostoja - odc. 123; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1133 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1268 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1269 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1270 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1271 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Rodzinne oglądanie - Dzika Ameryka - Rabusie i szkielety - odc. 5/5 (Wild Planet North America. Outlaws & Skeletons - ep. 5/5); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Mały Indianin - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Sardynia (171) Górska Barbagia; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Księga dżungli 2 (Second Jungle Book: Mowgli and Baloo); film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1997); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2194; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 140 "Lepiej nie wiedzieć" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Latający Klub 2, czyli wieczór kabaretowy - (5); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 594 - Otucha - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Na sygnale - sezon 3 odc. 3 "Marylin i Christiano" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Przygarnij mnie - 3; reality show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki przedstawia - Kabaret Młodych Panów (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Krew z krwi 2 - odc. 1/10 - txt. str. 777; serial; reż.:Jan Komasa; wyk.:Agata Kulesza, Izabela Kuna, Adam Woronowicz, Piotr Głowacki, Gabriela Muskała, Bartłomiej Topa, Szymon Bobrowski, Roma Gąsiorowska, Wiesław Komasa, Kinga Preis; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Paranienormalni Tonight - (6); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Poradnik pozytywnego myślenia (Silver Linings Playbook) 117'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2013); reż.:David O. Russell; wyk.:Bradley Cooper, Jennifer Lawrence, Robert De Niro; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Ucieczka z kina "Wolność" 86'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1990); reż.:Wojciech Marczewski; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Teresa Marczewska, Piotr Fronczewski, Michał Bajor, Władysław Kowalski, Jan Peszek, Jerzy Bińczycki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Szczęście ty moje (My Joy); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Holandia, Niemcy, Ukraina (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Warszawa 07:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... - odc. 368; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Wokół ryb 2014/15 - odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Pogoda - 12.04 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Ogród po polsku - odc. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:50 Ciekawe jak? Czyli Jurek w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi - odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Męska strefa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:35 Rączka gotuje - Katowice Nikiszowiec; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:20 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Dekorady; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 10:02 Zestaw powiększony; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:47 Kronika Warszawska - Kronika lata 80; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:57 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Barbara i Jan - Kłopotliwa nagroda; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:40 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 76 - Rafał Ziemkiewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:05 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 13:15 Dziewczyna i gołębie; film TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Biłek 46'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Stanisław Pieniak; wyk.:Andrzej Szalawski, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Józef Nalberczak, Grażyna Barszczewska, Ryszarda Hanin; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 15:55 Pamięć Polski. I edycja Polskiej Listy Krajowej Programu UNESCO Pamięć Świata - Banderia Prutenorum (Księga chorągwi) Jana Długosza odc. 5; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA Katowice - FINAŁ; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:21 Szkoła przetrwania; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 18:47 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:49 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:04 Zdzisław Maklakiewicz; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:46 Miłość do płyty winylowej; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:17 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:29 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:31 Dekorady; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:57 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Pogoda - 12.04 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 12.04 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... - odc. 368; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:12 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 22:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:16 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:22 Kościół z bliska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:46 Kronika Warszawska - Kronika lata 80; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Nieznana Białoruś. - Katyń. 70 lat później; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Nie polecieli...; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Mroczne tajemnice Jastkowic; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:10 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Pogoda - 12.04 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 12.04 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Dziewczyna i gołębie 46'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1973); reż.:Barbara Sass - Zdort; wyk.:Leszek Herdegen, Jadwiga Jankowska - Cieślak, Andrzej Seweryn, Karol Gruza, Andrzej Mellin; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:40 Biłek 46'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Stanisław Pieniak; wyk.:Andrzej Szalawski, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Józef Nalberczak, Grażyna Barszczewska, Ryszarda Hanin; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Męska strefa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Szlakiem drewnianych kaplic - Mójcza odc. 4; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Dekorady; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Disco gramy - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:45 Jeźdźcy smoków (20) - serial animowany 8:10 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów 2 (18) - serial animowany 8:40 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów 2 (20) - serial animowany 9:10 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów 2 (19) - serial animowany 9:40 Piotruś Pan: Wielki powrót - film animowany, Kanada/Australia/USA 2002 11:15 Karate Kid - film przygodowy, USA 1984 13:45 Celebrity Splash! (6) - reality show 15:45 Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo 3 (6) - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Nasz nowy dom (41) - reality show 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda - program informacyjny 19:30 Państwo w państwie - program publicystyczny 20:05 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 9 (4) - program rozrywkowy 22:05 Wpół do śmierci - film sensacyjny, Niemcy/USA 2002 0:15 Zdrady (57) - serial paradokumentalny 1:15 Magazyn sportowy 3:15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:30 Uwaga! (4191) 05:50 Mango - Telezakupy 07:55 Maja w ogrodzie (15) 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika(15/33) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Efekt domina (1/8) 11:35 Co za tydzień 12:15 Prawo Agaty 7 (6/13) 13:20 Mali giganci (6/10) 15:15 Dżungla - komedia, USA/Kanada, 2006 17:00 Ugotowani - dokładka 8 (9/16) 18:00 Piekielny hotel (4/13) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! (4192) 20:00 Mamy Cię! (7/13) 21:20 Nie rób scen (7/13) 21:50 Mąż czy nie mąż (7/13) 22:25 Na językach 5 (7/13) 23:25 Paranormal Activity - horror, USA, 2007 01:15 Uwaga! (4192) 01:35 Sekrety Magi TVP Kultura 07:05 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 07:25 Królowa Bona - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Legendy Rocka - Bon Jovi (Bon Jovi); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Legendy Rocka - Dire Straits (Dire Straits); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 09:45 Co Ty wiesz o religii? - Kościoły wschodnie; Wykład; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Kulturanek - Ciało (s. III, odc. 14); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Dni chwały (Indigenes) 123'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Francja, Maroko, Belgia (2006); reż.:Rachid Bouchareb; wyk.:Jamel Debbouze, Samy Naceri; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 13:05 Style życia - Design - Półka Bookworm (La Bibliotheque Bookworm); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Baczyński - txt. str. 777 66'; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Polska (2012); reż.:Kordian Piwowarski; wyk.:Mateusz Kościukiewicz, Katarzyna Zawadzka, Ewa Telega, Marta Klubowicz; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Hala odlotów - Czy cenzura nadal istnieje? - (s. IV, odc. 15); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Placido Domingo live at Loreley (Placido Domingo live at Loreley); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Niedziela z... Barbarą Sass - Zdort; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Niedziela z.... Barbarą Sass-Zdort - Pokuszenie - txt. str. 777 98'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Barbara Sass; wyk.:Magdalena Cielecka, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Maria Ciunelis, Edward Żentara, Ewa Błaszczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Niedziela z... Barbarą Sass-Zdort- Rajska jabłoń - txt. str. 777 102'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Barbara Sass; wyk.:Izabela Drobotowicz-Orkisz, Ewa Kasprzyk, Marta Klubowicz, Piotr Bajor, Krzysztof Kolberger, Mariusz Dmochowski, Iga Cembrzyńska, Jan Englert; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Studio Kultura - Filmy Jerzego Śladkowskiego - Szwedzkie tango; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Filmy Jerzego Śladkowskiego - Szwedzkie tango 57'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Śladkowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Mad Men s. VII A - odc. 5/7 (Mad Men s. VII) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Teraz animacje! - Koło (Rocks / Das Rad); film animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2001); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Co Ty wiesz o religii? - Kościoły wschodnie; Wykład; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Kino nocne - Pod słońcem szatana (Sous le soleil de Satan) 93'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (1987); reż.:Maurice Pialat; wyk.:Gérard Depardieu, Maurice Pialat, Alain Artur, Yvette Lavogez, Jean-Claude Bourlat; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Młoda Polska - Mały Palec; film krótkometrażowy; reż.:Tomasz Cichoń; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Królowe Popu - Debbie Harry (The Queens of Pop (3)); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Królowe Popu - Madonna (The Queens of Pop (4)); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Dziennik telewizyjny - 12.04.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Konkurs na najlepsze piersi - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Święty Jacek 54'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jarosław Głodek, Elżbieta Konderek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 88 (seria II, odc. 40) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 88); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Byli sobie odkrywcy - odc. 17 James Cook (Les exploraturs); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Wojny z Indianami - odc. 3 "Indiański wojownik - pierwsze starcia" (The great Indian wars); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 7 peron; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Dom przy Asłanowicza; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Widziane na Ziemi - Mikronezja (Somewhere on the Earth); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Szerokie tory - Szerokie tory. Katyń; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Dziewczyna szuka miłości 71'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1938); reż.:Romuald Gantkowski; wyk.:Jan Kurnakowicz, Tamara Wiszniewska, Mieczysław Cybulski, Kazimierz Szubert, Józef Orwid, Maria Chmurkowska, Franciszek Dominiak, Mieczysław Milecki, Jan Ciecierski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:40 Dziewczyna z plakatu; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Pięta; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Desant; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:45 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /5/ - "Augustowskie noce" - Maria Koterbska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Skazani na Owczą Górę - odc. 4/5 (Stuck on Sheep Mountain); reality show kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:35 Ex Libris - odc. 211; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 89 (seria II, odc. 41) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 89); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Byli sobie odkrywcy - odc. 17 James Cook (Les exploraturs); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Z kabaretowego archiwum - (13); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Ucieczka z kina "Wolność" - txt. str. 777 86'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1990); reż.:Wojciech Marczewski; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Teresa Marczewska, Piotr Fronczewski, Michał Bajor, Władysław Kowalski, Jan Peszek, Jerzy Bińczycki; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Katyń - zbrodnia i wielkie kłamstwo; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Lotnicy kosmonauci; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marian Kiss; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Operacja Weserubung - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:30 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 13/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Skazani na Owczą Górę - odc. 4/5 (Stuck on Sheep Mountain); reality show kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:10 Papierowy żołnierz (Bumaznyj soldat) 113'; dramat kraj prod.ROSJA (2008); reż.:Aleksei German Ml.; wyk.:Chulpan Khamatova, Merab Ninidze; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:20 Mariolka prawdę Ci powie; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Co nam w duszy gra - Nie ma jak kino! cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Sztuka życia - odc. 68 Olga Jankowska; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (94); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Gmina wtopiona w przyrodę; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka 09:05 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 20; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Ziarno - Niedziela Miłosierdzia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Jan Serce - odc. 2/10 - Lusia - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Papieskie Okno. Franciszkańska 3; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9 12:35 Polonia w Komie - (701) Nowy Orlean - Dżordżyk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Pod Tatrami - Mentorella; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Św. Mikołaja w Gdyni; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:35 Ratownik, Monika i Rudi; program rozrywkowy; STEREO 15:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Czekolada na ostro i słono - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Skarby prowincji - Skarby prowincji. II odc. 12; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Natury Dzieła Wybrane - Bełchatów odc. 6; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Polonia w Komie - (700) Albania - Maciek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1123 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Dumka na dwa serca cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /27/ - "Statki na niebie" - De Mono; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 5 - Chomikowanie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Blondynka - odc. 32* (seria III, odc. 6) - Tutaj ja rządzę - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Jan Serce - odc. 2/10 - Lusia - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 20; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pod Tatrami - Mentorella; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1123 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 5 - Chomikowanie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Blondynka - odc. 32* (seria III, odc. 6) - Tutaj ja rządzę; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (240); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Natury Dzieła Wybrane - Bełchatów odc. 6; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Polonia w Komie - (700) Albania - Maciek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 05:50 Humor w odcinkach - Święta wojna - Brad Dworniok (238); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Rozrywka Retro - Gwiazdy Festiwali Sopockich /3/ - Drupi, Herreys; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Śpiewające fortepiany - (83); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 KabareTOP czyli kabaretowa lista przebojów - (6); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Humor w odcinkach - Święta wojna - Kosmiczny lęk (240); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Tylko jeden skecz - "Tofik" - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru /1/; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Życie to Kabaret - Grzegorza Halamy wygłupy przez duże W (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Hity kabaretu - (4) - Kabaret LIMO to, co najlepsze; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Miasto w dżungli - odc 39 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia dla narciarzy i kuracjuszy - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 A la show - (23) Rudi Schuberth; talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Paranienormalni kontra Formacja Chatelet (4); program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /54/ - "U cioci na imieninach" - Szwagierkolaska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 KabareTOP czyli kabaretowa lista przebojów - (6); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Życie to Kabaret - Formacja Chatelet (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Festiwal cyrkowy w Monte Carlo 2013 odc. 1 (37rd International Circus Festival of Monte Carlo 2013) kraj prod.Monako (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Szperacze.tv - Muzyczne ikony (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Hity kabaretu - (6) - Kakao i inne hity Kabaretu Smile; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Złote runo - txt. str. 777 81'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Zbigniew Buczkowski, Zbigniew Mazurek, Sylwia Ross, Monika Bolly, Wiesław Rudzki, Roman Kondratiuk, Stanisława Celińska, Eugeniusz Priwieziencew; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (4); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Śpiewające fortepiany - (84); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Tylko dla dorosłych - (odc. 9); program satyryczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:50 Tylko dla dorosłych - (odc. 6); program satyryczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 KabareTOP czyli kabaretowa lista przebojów - (6); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach - Szczecin 2012. Nad morzem (1) - txt. str. 777; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach - Szczecin 2012. Nad jeziorem (2) - txt. str. 777; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach - Szczecin 2012. W górach (3); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Rozrywka Retro - Gwiazdy Festiwali Sopockich /3/ - Drupi, Herreys; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:45 Woronicza 17; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:10 Głos Mediów; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:50 Flesz Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:00 Sąsiedzi; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:00 Kościół z bliska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:58 Flesz Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Timothy Snyder - odc. 38; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Po przecinku; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:51 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:18 Tak to się robi; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:53 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:40 Bez retuszu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:48 Flesz - Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:50 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:15 Godzina po godzinie - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 24:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 00:05 Prawdę mówiąc - Timothy Snyder - odc. 38; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9 01:00 Woronicza 17; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Bez retuszu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 04:11 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Godzina po godzinie - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9 05:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia